


Non-relevant

by Knott



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Bottom! Galen Erso, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	

灯光如同一簇火焰，倒映在死亡士兵的盔甲上。

作为Krennic的私人卫队，很少有人见过这群死亡士兵的真容。这也便意味着，如果Krennic想要藏起一个人，死亡士兵的盔甲是最佳的藏匿地点。眼前这一个落单的士兵已经卸去了腰间的机甲背心，除去常年设在狙击模式的爆能枪，一身盔甲因而失去了威慑力。Krennic冷淡地观赏着虚弱的士兵试图爬起来，又倒下去，他一点要帮忙的意思也没有。只有他知道这身盔甲下面的那具肉体躯壳是什么样子。

Galen Erso已经不存在了。Krennic慢慢摘下手套，手指轻搭在手腕上，好整以暇地看着被困在盔甲内的那具躯体挣扎着想要逃脱，却又被这身钳制的重量和不适压垮。距离他在拉穆找到Galen Erso并且顺应塔金的命令击毙他，名义上来说，已经过去了十三个小时，Krennic没有输，他绝不承认他输了。他坐在舱房内，注视着眼前的人呼出一口气，继而难以置信地盯着自己的手掌，伸手去抓脸上的面具，从面具后面透出来的是变形的呼吸声。

“你现在只能勉强算是个人了，”Krennic告诉他，“我知道你想问什么，你还能回得去吗？能，和我在一起的时候。别担心，你不用上前线，在其余人看来，你是我的私人卫兵。”

这个无名之辈的呼吸加重，扭头瞧他，Krennic解下他大腿处的护甲，留着其余部位没动——这具躯体的主人还很虚弱，所以他的一切动作只遇到了轻微的抵抗——Krennic单膝跪地，压制住对方的膝盖，把这个傀儡的两腿扳开。盔甲下面是黑色的制服，Krennic把手探到腰带下面，将整只手掌碾进，有意忽略后者因此而战栗。他找到拉链的头部，朝下一拉，脆弱的，毫无防护的隐私部位露了出来，裸露皮肤与黑色盔甲的反衬立刻让他硬了起来。俘虏徒劳地张嘴呼吸，想躲避他的手。他的俘虏仍然被困在这套装备下面，只有阴茎和后穴暴露在外，Krennic用整个手掌裹住它撸动，它很快就半硬了。死亡士兵小腿处的盔甲在地板上咯吱作响，上面会平添不少划痕，但Krennic现在打算把这具躯体当做一样工具来使用它，至少它在这方面还是足够的。从加固头盔后面溢出苦闷的低喘，Krennic微微一笑，将手指挤入这人的身体。

干涩的入口一开始抗拒着，Krennic耐心地用唾液润湿手指，慢慢地抽插，诱哄它打开，使它适应自己的侵入。裹在死亡士兵盔甲下的俘虏因为屈辱而微微颤抖，身上的装备由于挣动得太厉害而发出撞击声，Krennic想象着那人的小腿在护甲下面，淌着汗，无助地紧贴着弹性布料而绷直，脚踝微微拧转，他硬得更厉害，却只用手指触碰对方。这只是个玩物，Krennic不能允许自己失去长期以来他引以为傲的军队训练和自我控制，再加上，他一再提醒自己，他这么做只是为了侮辱对方，报复许多年前的一次背叛。

他突然停了下来，俘虏的身躯痛苦地扭动着，撑在舱壁上的手掌打滑。Krennic将另一根手指挤了进去，停留了一会，欣赏这具躯体无助的痉挛和紧缩。他似乎不知道该怎么办，在这具躯体新的束缚下面，痛苦和快感都是崭新的，他一会儿绞紧Krennic的手指，一会儿却又强迫自己不要那样，Krennic让他摇摆不定地挺动着臀部，在快感边沿求之而不得。Krennic不关心他现在的模样，只注意到那唯一还能让人辨认出盔甲下面是个人的部位——那肿胀着颤巍巍立起的器官——现在硬得非常厉害。Krennic轻蔑地笑出声，确保对方听到了自己的奚落，随后抽出全部手指。他也没再碰对方的阴茎，任由它可怜地滴下前液，弄湿了手掌处的部分护具。  
Krennic欣赏了一下被玩弄得一团糟的洞口，它沾着唾液，徒劳地想要得到更多。在一身的黑色中，这个下流的，敞露而邀请着的部位尤其显得色情。

Krennic擦干净自己的手指，重新戴上手套。

他坐回去，抬起小腿，靴子头部踏上对方的阴茎。他没有听到任何声音——所有声音都被头盔窒在了死亡士兵的面具下面——只有一声像是低泣的呼吸声泄露了出来。Krennic缓缓移动自己的脚，甚至没用上什么技巧，那人便泄了出来：精液弄脏了他的军靴和地板。

Krennic站起来，走到仍然伏在地上喘息的俘虏面前，在一种冰冷的无动于衷的态度驱使下解开了那副头盔的下半部分，淤青的嘴唇露了出来，还湿润着，不知所措地张开，Krennic解下自己的腰带，将自己的阴茎挤入那分开的唇间，直到那人开始咳嗽，Krennic固定住自己，抬起一只手，按在对方的后脑上。受伤的奴隶小口吮吸着他的阴茎，嘴唇环绕着捅进他嘴里的器官，唾液顺着嘴角流了下来，Krennic抓起一把从面甲漏出的灰发，狠狠拽住。

他干着这人的嘴。听到自己发狠的喘息。口腔内部湿润而炽热，尽管算不上有什么技巧。Krennic很确定自己把他弄伤了。

他在这嘴唇间射出来，精液弄湿了黑色的面甲。Krennic聆听着后者的呛咳和被玷污了的呼吸声，似乎那是种音乐。他把自己整理好以后，死亡士兵也竭力站了起来，或者勉强算是站着，面对着Krennic。Krennic走上前，推了他一把，他靠在舱壁上，Krennic反扭着他的胳膊，注视着那个仍然没有得到眷顾的洞口。Krennic把他抓住的人一直推向墙壁，直到士兵的轻护甲撞在墙上发出让人困扰的声音，被他制住的人肩膀朝后扭曲成一个不自然的姿势。

Krennic把头凑近洞口，吮吸。轮流用舌头和手指玩弄它。他可以这么做几个小时而不让他的俘虏得到满足，但今天他只打算塞进去一个小小的跳蛋。他做完以后，亲手亲昵地，耐心而仔细地给对方整理好制服，重新套上盔甲和头部护具，无视那个人湿润的呼吸和抗拒。

他退后些许，他的新士兵望着他。

Krennic对他自负地一笑。“你该去执勤了，”他凑到后者身边说，“我们每个人都有自己的角色。”

最后这句话仿佛耳语。随后他离开了房间。

Fin.


End file.
